


Sharp Love in volumes

by RhaeTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaeTargaryen/pseuds/RhaeTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Lyanna Stark is princess in the Tower. Confused, sad and in love. Rhaegar had left for the Trident while ser Arthur is protecting his lady love. This is a story about Lyannas and Rhaegars death from Arthurs, Lyas and Neds point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharp Love vol.1

**Author's Note:**

> A tragic, unfortunate love story of Silver Dragon and icy She-Wolf. If you dont't like to think of Lya and Rhae like loving pair better do not read this. Also if there are any spelling mistakes I am sorry for the English is not my first launguage. Enjoy my story!

_We were never in love but oh Gods, we could’ve been_ -Lyanna Stark thought standing by the window. Everything was so small from up there, rocks, people, and even the ground, it seemed too far away. _Will I survive this? Will I ever see Winterfell again?_ -somehow she felt like she already knew the answer. Her grey eyes fell down to her belly. _Who are you? Who will you grow up to be? Will I ever be able to see you?-_ So many questions _. A_ sense of doom occupied her whole existence in that very moment. _Who will keep you safe my love? And why don’t I think it will be me?_ **–I never wanted this baby, you know.** Her voice was quite, almost a whisper but he heard her anyway. It was his duty, to listen and protect her. **_I will not fail my oath to you._** -was his last vow to his best friend and Ser Arthur Dayne was detriment to keep that promise. – **I never wanted Rhaegar, or Dorne, or that blue crown. All I ever wanted was Winterfell and my family, yet now I have neither. Everything I have is this stranger child growing inside me, these four walls and grief. I was a happy girl once, how did everything  fell apart so fast?** _Once seems like decades ago. Now father and Brandon are dead, Ned is probably helping Robert take over the Kingdoms, Benjen is hopefully safe at home, Rhaegar is riding North to save his real family and I… I am left here alone to rot._ Arthurs voice was strong and she flinched when he spoke. **–I know, my lady. But I also know you’re doing the right thing. Everything will fall to its place once Prince Rhaegar comes back victorious from the battle.** _Once and If he comes back._ -Arthur tought bitterly. Many the night had he discuss that matter with Rhaegar. He was supposed to go with prince as his sworn sword but Rhaegar was stubborn and detirment. **_–No, my friend. For the last time I say this. You will stay here with Lyanna. Protect her no matter what. And remember this. I love you with all my heart. You musn’t fail me. If she dies you die. Keep her and the child safe. Now must I go. Unleashed stag is trying to steal these damn Kingdoms from my children._** **_I will see you soon enough._** Those were the last words Rhaegar Targaryen said to his best friend. _You said you will be back, old friend. Than where are you? Lyanna’s belly grew too large, sun shines much dimmer than when you were last here and the air is much cooler at nights. It’s been too long. Where are you?_ Arthur looked at his Lady again and their eyes met. Silver on Violet. Lyanna was so small no matter her large stomach. She looked so fragile and was pale as first snow. It seemed to Arthur that the slightes touch could pierce her soft skin, like she is made of paper. And her eyes, disturbing and sad. He tried to remember her laughter. It used to be so cheerlful and melodic, he managed to recall, but it seemed like Lyanna Stark haven’t smiled for ages. She was very tired and sad all the time since they reached Dorne, she reminded herself of Rhaegar. _I used to wonder what caused so much melancholy in  him. What happened to him I used to ask myself. I never tought it was possible for anyone that beautiful and noble to be that sad, yet there he was, standing tall and dangerous whit those dark, indigo eyes that  looked so distant. He was wounded. His soul was split in half and I never knew what was the reason. I used to think I will never love him and now he left. I have never missed him more._ She remembered the way she screamed at him the night before his departure. _I was vicious and mean to him and yet he was still kind and forgiving with smoky greyness in his dark eyes and fire in his usually pale cheeks. I hope this child have his eyes._ For a brief moment she lost her breath and her eyes widened. _Gods help me, it hurts my heart I am in love with him. And I said I hated him, I said he murdured my father and brother, I said I wish he dies in the battle._ She felt the pain deep in her guts. The pain that came with realization of love. _Now that he left I realize I love him._ **–It’s a cruel world, ser Arthur. Cruel, unforgiving and avenging.** Wind started to blow and her silk white dress flew around her. _Blue was always my color anyway-_ she tought reaching for the bed to pick her crown. Blue roses shone in the light of a setting Sun. _Queen of love and beauty they said. When this is all over I will only be the Queen of corpses._ She walked very slowly bypassing the window, holding the only memory of Rhaegar’s presence that he left behind. After couple of long, tired steps she stopped before the mirror thinking of the story, old story, the one Old Nan told her when she was just a child. But only the ending, she could only remember the ending. **- _And that night every child in the Seven Kingdoms dreamed a same dream. They dreamed a dragon that fell in love and burnt the world apart for it_**. Her hands held the crown tightly and ser Arthur could see drops of blood on her slim, pale fingers. Her face held no grimace. She was deadly serious as she put the roses on her head. She looked so lovely and yet there was no light in her deep eyes. Still looking at the mirror her hands fell to rest beside her body leaving blood traces on the lace of the dress. _Thorns. Not deadly but cause ugly wounds. Love is very the same and we are all going down in flames. The False Spring is upon us. –_ Lyanna taught looking herself in the mirror. After a moment she lifted her bloody hands and put them on her stomach. Baby was very big. Almost nine months she was pregnant with this child. Nine long months, it seemed like she aged a hundred years since they came to Dorne. Lightly she was petting her belly, leaving blood all over the dress. Ser Arthur was watching her closely. _When she leaves this place she will be something else. Something I cannot foresee. And that something is already growing in her heart._ The room was so quite and dark. The Sun was low on the horizont and that’s when she remembered. She turned slowly to ser Arthur looking him right in the eyes, that’s when he saw something odd. Something glowing and wet that rolled down her beautiful, pale face. A tear. A single tear. The very first one Lyanna ever spilled in front of him or anybody else. She never cried before, not even in front of Rhaegar and that’s what terrified Arthur. Lyanna looked confused and her left hand was shaking while the right was still resting on her belly. **–Today is my seventeenth nameday.** Her voice was shaking but there were no more tears just small, beautiful frown. Arthur’s heart was pounding hard, he felt guilty of something he knew nothing about so he said nothing. Than she smiled, sadly. One, tiny smile after many months in the Tower but after a second  that smile died and Arthur felt like he imagined the whole thing. Lyanna bowed her head and turned to her own image once again. And she stood there what seemed like forever. After many hours in front of the mirror Lyanna finally laid in her bed and fell asleep. Peaceful and porcelain like, her face was crowned with grief and misery. _I hope you find happiness in your dreams, my lady. Reality brings only pain and mist. Sleep well, my Queen, cause who knows, after this is over you may never sleep again._


	2. Sharp Love vol.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is here!

She was confused. There was a battle in her body, a battle between her head and her heart. She was sitting on her large bed in her chambers, the highest room in the tower. And she was looking at her fingers, her long slim clutching fingers. It was dark in her room, only one candle was lit and the air was heavy with smell of apple pie that Ser Oswell brought her earlier. But she couldn’t eat, she couldn’t drink and above all she couldn’t sleep. It was late, very late but Lyanna was never more awake. _I will never sleep again._ Ser Arthur said that the raven came from King’s Landing. But he said nothing else except that he will be with her in short time matter. With those words her guts dropped. _What isn’t he telling me? Is it Ned? Or Benjen?_ She couldn’t bare it anymore so she shot on her feet. She stood up so fast that she felt dizzy and unbalanced. Her own reflection bothered her when she saw it in the mirror. _I hate this mirror._ And she knew why she hated it. It was showing everything she never wanted. It showed what she became and all of it because of her stubbornness.  Her stomach was large and she should be in labor soon enough. Nine months are almost over. She wore dark, red dress made of silk that reached the ground looking like a waterfall of blood and a blue crown on her head. _I really look like a Targaryen now. Miserable, crowned, pale and pregnant_ \- She thought in irony.  Almost every Targaryen queen was like she is now. Queen Naerys, died in childbed, Queen Rhaenyra bore and bled her only daughter and almost died, Queen Rhaella was damaged for life because of her many pregnancies and miscarriages. _I am not sure if want this child at all. It’s not mine, it’s Rhaegars. His heir, his third head of the dragon. I am just a puppet providing that heir and yet I told myself I shall never have children. What a fool I was. And no matter what I told myself in youth I knew I shall have kids by some lord. But not this way. Not like this. I wanted freedom and peace and here I stand hating myself, my choices and my lord husband that never was for staring a war. It’s funny how by  following  my dreams I ended up in my worst nightmare. I told myself I shall love no man, yet I love married prince who went to save his kin. I told myself I shall never birth children yet here I stand pregnant and weak. I told myself I shall be free yet I exchanged my freedom for some ancient prophecy. I told myself I shall never hurt those I love yet father and Brandon are dead because of me and I hurt Rhaegar with my snake tongue. Lady Lyanna Stark the oath breaker , that’s how world will remember me when I die._ She was bitter but not because of Rhaegar or Robert or the Mad King. She was bitter because of her own self. _A failure of the North they shall call me._ She was lost in her thoughts and stood like that in anger. She was angry at herself and so she approached the mirror. She walked slowly because of her heavy burden in a form of a baby but when she reached the mirror she smashed it with all her strength. The glass broke at that very moment and fell to the ground making loud noise yet Lyanna felt nothing. She looked at the glass and than she looked at her bare hands. She was bleeding again. _This place will leave me with no hands. Handless Lya. Maybe that’s the right name for me._ She smiled ironically to herself and that’s when someone slammed the door. It was ser Arthur. He was sweaty and was watching her in horror. She looked at his eyes in shock and that’s when she remembered. _The raven from the capitol. I totally forgot. That’s what happens when I pitty myself._ She was worried sick because Arthur didn’t move and he looked like he might be sick. His skin was pale and sweaty his dark eyes widened and red. **–What is it? What does the letter say?** Arthur never answerd. He just watched her. Or more precisely, her big belly. She waited a couple of seconds and that tried again. **–Arthur, tell me what is it.** The blood from her hands was dropping on the marble floor. **–Arthur!?** Something in the air shifted when they eyes met. There was something scary in his look but after a brief moment he came to his senses. **–My lady, Prince Rhaegar…** He never finished the sentence but Lyanna’s blood froze anyway. _Rhaegar. I was worried about Ned and Benjen and I didn’t spear a single thought on him._ **–Continue.** She said in serious, shaky voice. Arthur nodded and swallowed loudly. His eyes were red. **–Prince Rhaegar, he… He… Umm, Robert Baratheon.** He was talking nonsense and he shook his head. _You need to do this right Arthur._ He told himself. **–My lady I am so sorry. Prince Rhaegar, he fell. –What?** She asked breathlessly. Arthur felt like hell. When raven came earlier the words on the paper almost killed him on spot. First he felt sheer pain and than only guilt. _I was supposed to die instead of him. It was my duty. And I failed my duty. That wile stag would be dead if I was there. Why are you so stupid Rhae? What happened on the Trident?_  Arthur saw look in Lyannas eyes, like reflection in the mirror. Horror in her silver eyes and fire in her usually pale cheeks reflected his own feelings. _No, that is simply not possible._ With Arthurs words the air grew thicker and Lyanna felt like she was drowning. _Rhaegar can’t be dead. He is so much more that Robert._ Everything Lyanna felt was fear and pain. Pain, almost physical. But fear was the one destroying her in that very moment. She never feared death but now she was afraid more than ever, and not for herself. Her eyes left Arthurs and fell to her stomach. She was afraid for her baby. So small and unprotected. _Who is going to take care of you, you poor thing? I surely can’t and your father is dead. Dead. Rhaegar is dead._ It didn’t quite get through her. It seemed like he left yesterday and like he will be back any minute to prove Arthur wrong. **–No. You are wrong. That must be a mistake. Rhaegar could never lose to Robert.** She shook her head violently refusing to believe Arthurs words. _It’s simply not true. Not true. Come on, dragon, come back and take us home._ Arthur shook his head in response. **–It’s no mistake, my lady.** He said in dead voice, like he was just fulfilling his duty by telling her that. There were no feelings in his words. Just plain obligation. **–I said you are wrong! Somebody is lying to us! Rhaegar is not dead, he can’t be! He musn’t be, he is better than Robert in every way possible! He must defeat him, for Rhaenys for Aegon and for this unborn baby of his! For Elia of Dorne, for Viserys and the Queen. And… And for… For… For me!**  Lyanna imagined the future of the world and herself without Rhaegar and that’s when it came to her brain. _He is never coming back._ Lyanna saw Atrhurs left hand shaking, the hand he held the letter in. And than she rushed to him to take the letter and read it herself stepping on broken glass. She didn’t feel pain from it, she just saw blood on bottom of her dress and all over the floor, but she didn’t mind. She needed to read that letter. Arthur didn’t move and she managed to grab the letter and open it. **His Highness, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne was slain in the Battle of the Trident by the hand of Robert Baratehon. Roberts spike hit him on the chest and he died in the river. Dying prince sank to his knees in the water and with his last breath murmured a womans name while rubies form his chestplate floated around him. His army fled after they saw their prince fall and Robert the Usurper rode over his body to steal the throne. Pregnant  Queen and prince Viserys fled to Dragonstone, the Mad King is dead by the hand of Jamie Lannister of his kingsguard  and Robert Baratheon is sitting the Iron Throne allthough injured. The location of Eddard Stark and former hand of the King Jon Connigton is unknown while Jon Arryn is in the capitol  with lord Tywin Lannister. Elia and the children have been killed by the Lannisters.** Varys the Spider wrote this. Just plain informations, except for the part of Rhaegars death. _Womans name.Visenya. Rhaenys. Elia. Rhaella. Lyanna. What did you say my love?_ Than it hit her. **_Elia and the children are dead._** _They killed his children. And Elia, that sweet girl._ Tears came to her eyes. _If they killed their princesses and baby prince what will they have do with my child, only a bastard in the eyes of the New Gods?_ Fear overcome all her senses again and than she felt excruciating pain in her stomach. But this time it was real, physical and unbearable. It seemed like all her hurting hit her in the guts and she had to sit down because of the pain. After a few seconds she started to scream and cry. That’s when Arthur came to his senses. He looked at her in disbelief and immediately knelt beside her. **–Oswell! Oswell!!!** He called his sworn brother who hadn’t seen Lyanna in three days, nobody knew why. Oswell rushed to the room, his eyes red form what seemed like tears. **–Get Ashara! Now!** Arthur yelled and Oswell nodded and ran off. Lyanna was in labor. An early one. _It was supposed to be two more weeks. Not now._ But it hurt so much. Her whole body hurt. And Rhaegar was dead, and Ned was Gods know where and Elia and the kids were dead. Slain. And Robert will want her back once he is the king and he will kill her baby. _It is a boy. I am sure of it. Not a girl. Not a Visenya. A boy. Another prince, another heir to their precious throne. My own Promised Prince._


	3. Sharp Love vol.3

** Sharp Love vol.3 **

**-It’s Ned fucking Stark!** Oswell hissed at Arthur. Arthur froze on spot. _What is he doing here? How did he know?_ And than horrible scream reached his ears again. Three days. For three long painful days Lyanna was in labour with only Ashara at her side. She was screaming day and night, cursing dead prince Rhaegar, vicious Robert Baratheon, her dead brother and the Mad King. Arthur could barely listen to that. Especially when she called for Rhaegar, her kidnapper, her lover, her love. Arthur ached for Rhaegars calming presence almost as much as Lyanna. Standing like that at Lyannas door he prepared himself for defending that baby struggling to exit its mother and defending mother herself. _If they die I die, Rhae said, and I am going to do as he said. That’s only I can do for my fallen sire._ Another scream filled the air with sorrow. **–You must endure this, Lya! Come on! For Rhaegar and for Brandon and lord Rickard!** Ashara was yelling at Lyanna crying while doing everything she could to help this horrible labor Lyanna was in. **–I can’t Ash, I can’t do this anymore!** The end of the sentence turned into raged scream as Lyanna clutched her fingers in Asharas hand. Two girls knew each other for short time matter but they were close. They shared grief over Brandon’s death and now Elia of Dorne and her children. Ashara all of a sudden exited the room and Lyanna heard her talking to Arthur. **–She is bleeding and the child will be out very soon. But the bleeding I can’t stop. She is so young, Arthur. Baby broke some of her bones.** She was speaking very quickly and only Arthur, who was in shock, could hear her. **–Ned Stark will be here soon and another raven came from Varys.** That Lyanna heard, but only that cause the pain took over her once again and everything she saw and heard the moment after was her own scream. Ashara moved in impatience. **–What does it say? Speak Arthur I must go back in there!** Arthur shook his head and when he spoke a small light of hope appeared on his sad face. **–Spider managed to save prince Aegon. He said that lord Jon Connington is traveling for Starfall with the babe. Their plan is for you to meet them there and help them keep the child safe and raise him as a prince since Baratheon occupied the throne and Rhaegar is dead. I will join you as soon as I get rid of the Stark and Lyanna gets better.** Ashara was confused and was left speechless for a moment. _Aegon is alive. Thank the Gods. Lyanna…_ **-Arthur, I’m not sure Lyanna will be better. It’s childbed fever.** Arthur knew what his sister meant. **–Than you must go, now! We will take care of the babe and the girl and Eddard. Oswell!!** Arthur called his sworn brother. And Oswell appeared immediately. Arthur just looked at him and Oswell understood. **–Let’s go my lady. Your horse and things are ready. Two knights are going with you as well. –No! I can’t leave Lyanna. I won’t! She needs me, Arthur you can’t do this. –Ashara, go or Oswell will carry you down. If Eddard Stark finds you here and if he kills us he will kill you as well no matter you relations with his late brother, and you know that. Go and protect Rhaegars son, that is your duty.** Arthur was getting mad at his sister. He knew she loved Brandon and Elia and that she loves Lyanna, but Aegon was everything they needed to save now alongside the baby fighting to exit Lyannas body. Scream ripped the air once again and angry and crying  Ashara was escorted out by ser Oswell. _I hate to boss her around._ Before Ashara left the room entirely he approached her and kissed her on her pale cheek. **–I will see you again soon dear sister, after our duties have been fulfilled. I will always love you. –And I love you, sweet brother. Be careful, winter is coming.** She smiled lightly with hot tears rolling down her cheeks. _I can’t do this anymore. I just need to rest for a minute, just one minute._ Than he sat by the door and looked at the staircase that will eventually lead him from this Tower for ever. After what seemed like a second Arthur entered Lyannas chambers. He was shocked with what he saw next. There was so much blood and Lyanna was sweaty and in pain and so small. But what shocked him the most was the fact that she wasn’t screaming in pain anymore. And than he realized two things. He entered the room much long after Ashara had left, too long because it was over. Over. Lyanna all covered in blood was holding something small in her fragile arms. _The baby. Rhaegars third dragon. His Visenya. Something is off, though._ Lyanna was smiling. And her legs were in strange position and sheets were getting more and more red with passing every second. And she was so pale and baby started crying. He approached her but she was looking only at the babe. **–My lady, are you well. You are bleeding.** He remembered Asharas words on Lyanna. _She will not be well._ Than she looked at him, surprised. Like she didn’t see him standing at the door or walking to her. **–Bastard in the eyes of the New Gods, rightful heir to the Iron Throne in the eyes of the Old Gods. Another Targaryen, but also another Stark he is.** Her voice was scary. So thin and raspy like she was speaking fro her own grave and it gave Arthur chills. _What was she talking about? Girls can never sit the Throne, she knew that… She can’t think this girl will rule the Kingdoms  instead of Aegon and Rhaegar. She doesn’t know about Aegon. She is not well, what is it with her legs?_ Arthur was confused and afraid, Lyanna looked like hell and barely kept her eyes open. In that very moment her hands clutched around the baby and that’s when he saw. _For the love of Gods, she is not insane. It’s a boy. Baby boy. Another boy. This can’t be. It was supposed to be a girl._ That’s when Oswells shout made Arthur froze on spot. **–He’s here! Arthur! –Who is here? Is it Rhaegar? I sam so tired, ser. I will sleep a little before Rhae gets here.** Lyanna said and smiled again.  _She may not be insane but something surely is wrong._ **–Stay here my lady, I will be back soon.** Arthur ran outside to see Oswell with his sword looking at shadow moving towards them. Ashara left some hours ago and Ned Stark was here. And he wasn’t alone. **–Where is Gerold?** Arthur asked. **–Here.** Lord Commander spoke from behind and came to stand beside Arthur. Ser Gerold Hightower was spending his days in his chamber and on watch. He never visited Lyanna or spoke to any of his sworn brothers since the Battle of the Trident. Arthur didn’t blame him. He also wanted not to speak and to mourn his fallen friend. **–It is a boy.** He informed Oswell and Gerold. They turned and looked at him. **–Impossible.** Oswell breathed out. **–Oh I saw him, it is a boy. Another prince, another heir and we must protect him. The girl is dying. Ashara said it’s a childbed fever. –No…** Oswell bowed his head. **–How does she know, maybe she will be fine. –She’s loosing a lot of blood and didn’t remember that Rhaegar is dead. She talks of her prince and how he will be the king after Rhaegar. She fell a sleep when I came out. –Enough. For the love of Gods, we will loose her.** Oswel said in disbelief. Ned Stark and his companions were getting very close and Arthur could count the men surrounding him. _One, two, Ned, dear Gods. Six. Six against three._ Gerold and Oswell also managed to count the men approaching. They all drew their swords. Dawn was long and deadly in Arthurs hand. _If they die I die. Rhaegar I promised and intend to keep this promise, dear friend. You didn’t die in vain. Your love and son will be good. I promise._ He looked at the sky for the last time and that’s when Ned Stark rode to him. Arthur recognized all men except one. But than he remembered. It was Howland Reed. Starks small green vassal. He saw him at Harrenhall all those months ago. Than Ned slowly stepped on the ground from his horse looking Arthur straight in the eyes. And beside him his six warriors. Lord Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, Mark Ryswell, Howland Reed and honorable Ned Stark. They all stood behind the Stark. And he was first to speak. He spoke directly to Arthur. **–I looked for you on the Trident.** He said seriously. **–We were not there.** Lord Commander answered no matter it wasn’t him Eddard was speaking to. Arthur looked at Oswell for a brief second. **–Woe to the Usurper if we had been.** Oswell said calmly. **-When King's Landing fell, Ser Jaime slew your king with a golden sword, and I wondered where you were. -Far away-** Ser Gerold said **-or Aerys would yet sit the Iron Throne, and our false brother would burn in seven hells.** There was fire in his eyes and icy chillness in his voice. **-I came down on Storm's End to lift the siege-** Ned told them **-and the Lords Tyrell and Redwyne dipped their banners, and all their knights bent the knee to pledge us fealty. I was certain you would be among them.** Listening to this Arthur was getting angry. He imagined all the traitors of the realm Ned spoke about. And his vision blurred whit hot madness thinking about all of that. **-Our knees do not bend easily.** He told Ned in plain voice. Stripped of emotions. **-Ser Willem Darry is fled to Dragonstone, with your queen and Prince Viserys. I thought you might have sailed with him.** _We know that you fool._ **-Ser Willem is a good man and true.** Oswell said with pride in his voice. **-But not of the Kingsguard-** Ser Gerold pointed out. **The Kingsguard does not flee. -Then or now.** Arthur added. He donned his helm. **-We swore a vow-** explained old Ser Gerold. _This is where our tomorrows start._ **-And now it begins-** said Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. He unsheathed Dawn and held it with both hands. The blade was pale as milkglass, alive with light. He watched Neds arm holding his long sword as well. **–No.-** Ned said with sadness in his voice. **-Now it ends.** Than the blades started clashing. Last of the Targaryen loyalists and last honorable men came together to defend their beliefs. _It’s so cold._ **–Are you cold my love?** Lyanna asked her son as she was looking at his face. She didn’t feel much accept form tiredness and numb pain. **–You are so beautiful, my boy. Real Stark. Accept form the eyes, thank the Gods. Your father is in your eyes. Rheagars eyes. Dark, mysterious indigo.** Than she remembered again. _Rhaegar is dead. Ashara? Where is she? Take this baby away I need to go._ And she tried to get up but she couldn’t move from bottom down. And when she moved she felt excruciating pain in her belly _._ She was running a fever. Her senses are getting back to her just to fade away once more. There was so much blood and room smelled of roses. Her roses. Blue winter roses. Rhegars roses. _I will die. I will die and join my love in heaven. I am bleeding far too much and I am so sleepy. I’ve never been more tired._ Than Jon cried out. **–Hush my love, we are fine. Ashara and Arthur will take care of us soon. And we will join your grandmother and uncle and aunt at Dragonstone or somewhere else. I promise.** She had no more energy in her hands. She couldn’t hold him any longer. He was heavy all of a sudden. Lyanna laid her son on the bed next to her. _Jon. Like king Jon Stark. No. He can’t be a king. Robert will try to kill him. He must escape his axe. Ned. They said something about Ned. Oh I am so tired._ She got confused and she was so cold. Jon was looking at her with his dark eyes. But her eyelids were heavy, so heavy. After some time she closed her eyes. She couldn’t hear much. Not Jon, not wind blowing, not approaching steps of her brother. Lyanna Stark, willful girl, full of energy for the first time in her life was tired as an old lady. Sleepy and burning.


	4. Sharp Love vol.4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sad end and a promise

_Dear Gods._ Ned thought to himself as he entered the highest chamber in the Tower. He was covered in blood of honorable men and his friends. They were all dead. Kingsguard and his chosen five. Only Howland lived but he was slow and couldn’t keep up with Neds run upstairs. Horror on his pale face was obvious. He slammed the door and saw his sister in bed. She was dressed in big gown that used to be white. Now it was crimson. All covered in her own blood. Air in the room was thick and smelled like blood and roses. Those roses. Ned was frozen at the door. He was afraid to approach her at first. Her gentle face was so pale and here eyes were closed. He was afraid that she will be dead when he reaches her. And that he could not bare right now. But one thing he didn’t  understand. _What did they do to her? Did they torture her? He wouldn’t. What the hell happened?_ And than he saw barely noticeable movement next to his resting sister. That’s what made him move. In four quick steps he was by Lyannas side. His body froze and he couldn’t move or speak when he saw it. Little baby next to his sister. Little live, moving thing. Only proof of life in these dark room full of terror. He leaned over Lyanna afraid of looking at her, and picked the baby up. It had small piece of fabric over it and nothing more. He sat next to Lyanna to look at the babe. He removed the fabric from the baby. _Boy. For the love of Gods whose child is this?_ He already knew the answer but he could not accept such thing. Babe started to cry and than all of a sudden Lyannas eyes flew wide open. **–Jon.** She murmured worried. Holding the baby Ned touched Lyannas hand. Her eyes met his and for a moment she was confused. Like she didn’t recognized him at first, but then she spoke. Her voice thinner than a whisper. Much weaker than when she said that name. **–Ned? Oh, Ned! What are you doing here?** She asked disturbed. **–Where is Arthur? And Ashara? And Oswell? Someone needs to take care of Jon. I am dying and someone needs to take us to Dragonstoe before I die so we can crown him as a Prince of Dragonstone because Aegon is dead. And Rhaegar too.** She was talking very fast now. And than she started crying.  **–Rhaegar is dead, Ned. That pig killed him. And Elia and the children. And Rhaella is traveling to Dragonstone. Where is Arthur? I need him! –Hush, Lya! Don’t get upset, you should rest. So this is Jon? Your and Rhaegars son? Is he not?** Ned wanted to scream but he needed to be calm because of Lyanna. She knew everything and she was soaked in blood, dying, he knew. **–Arthur is outside helping my men get settled.** _I killed him. You need him and I killed the man. I am doing everything wrong._ **–Ashara went to help Arthur and they sent me here to be with you.** _So Lady Ashara is alive and was here._ **–Yes, yes that is Jon. Our new prince. He looks like a Stark deosn’t he? –Oh yes, he looks just like you. –But he has Rhaes eyes.** She smiled absently. **–Yes, he does.** _She calls dead crown prince by his nickname. This is not happening._ She closed her eyes again. And that terrified Ned. **–Hey Lya, don’t sleep yet. I just got here. Talk to me.** Tears dried on her neck and cheeks and she nodded her head. Long moment passed and Ned asked. **–What happened here Lya? What happened in Harrenhall?** She knew what he meant and what she said next broke Neds heart. **–Freedom and appreciation happened, dearest Ned. And after that duty and long after everything was lost love happened. He promised me freedom and love and I almost got all of that. And that is more than any woman, lady or queen got in this life. Now I need you to promise me something.** She was so quite he could barely hear her. He didn’t say anything, he just let her finish because he knew she was using last atoms of the strength to speak. Baby Jon was still in his arms. His nephew and rightful heir to the Iron Throne his best friend now sat. **–Promise me, Ned. Promise me you will keep Jon safe. Don’t let Robert harm him. Take him to Winterfell, let him be a Stark, not a Targaryen. Promise me. Promise me.** Lyanna took Ned by hand. Her hand was so slim and pale and cold as ice. Life was slowly leaving her wrecked body. Her silver eyes were full of fear and in her other hand she held her blue crown. Gift from her love. The love she will join very soon. Her nails scratched Neds skin but he didn’t mind. He was focused on his sisters last breaths while his heart was breaking. Tears were rolling down her cheeks once again. **–I promise, Lya. I promise, dear sister. I promise.** Tears were rolling now from his face as Lyanna smiled for the last time in her life. Her finger clutched his tightly as she gave up her hold on life. His promise made her peaceful, Ned knew, but will haunt his from that moment on. When her smile died out her blurry gaze stiffened and she breathed out her last breath. The roses fell from her hand, dead and black, just as she was. Ned put Jon beside his mother as she died. The baby was so quite like he wasn’t there and he looked at his uncle as like he understood what just happened. But he didn’t and Neds heart was painfully pounding as he held his dead sister. After what seemed like forever Howland came. He took the babe and separated Ned and Lyanna for the last time. Nothing from that moment Ned didn’t see or feel. He just ached. Ached for his late father and brother and most of all for his sister. Ached for his nephews mother, for love Lyanna and Rhaegar shared, the love no one will ever know about. He ached for Rhaegars children and Arthur Dayne, for Elia of Dorne and Rhaegar himself. _It’s a cruel world. Vicious and unforgiving. It took everything away from every great man and woman I ever loved. I took the prince, honorable and best ruler this world could never see. It took young girl, brave and beautiful little thing who died for everything she has ever fought for. It took brave and reckless young man, who knew nothing about that cruel world. It took honorable and loving father, loving and gentle princess and her innocent children. Everything it left behind is a stupid but good new king, me, new lord and soon to be a liar and traitor. Traitors everywhere. I will not betray you, Lya. Not you or Rhaegar or this beautiful prince of yours. I prom_


End file.
